


What John Knew and What Dave Found Out

by canadas_1_and_only



Category: Homestuck, homosuck - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadas_1_and_only/pseuds/canadas_1_and_only
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been hiding a terrible secret from Dave - but Dave's getting more and more close to cracking it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What John Knew and What Dave Found Out

Jonh n dvae were doin the do in johns bedroom even tho johns dad was in the next room doing dadly shit. Dave liked the sex and also john like the sex 2. They wer ebanging so hard u counldt believe it if u were there. It was so hot. Dave thrusted over and over into john and he wus like “aw yis northern boi u so tite u make me-me so horny” and den john wus like “yeah yeah pound me like a tribal drum u ragin stallion ofaman”. “Oh john my bby u r so cute i could just eat u up but i wont cus id hafta stop boppin u” sed hte rottin tootin wild westerner. “no no stop dave-kun ur hurtin me i think im bleedin” so dave stopped makeding the beast w/2 backs with john and sed “o shit u r bleeing afterall.”. so dave went an he licked all of the blood up nand put some of it on a cake which dad egberrtrds had slipped under the crack in the door n then the happy couple (john egbert and dave strider fyi) ate it and they were liek mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm this is godo.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is considered good. It's my first really serious fic, and I put a lot of work into it, so be gentle guys!


End file.
